Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to establish a Coordinating Center and Secretariat to gather and record data for the Division of Cancer Treatment, National Cancer Institute, from the International Group for the Clinical Study of Melanoma. The members of the International Group will be conducting clinical trials at their own expense. The scope of the controlled trial is to seek evidence for an increase in the disease free period in a selected group of patients with cutaneous malignant melanoma, after long term adjuvant chemotherapy, immunotherapy, and chemotherapy plus immunotherapy following radical surgery. The study will also compare the survival in treated and controlled patients. The following two protocols will be followed: Controlled study for prolonged chemotherapy, immunotherapy, and chemotherapy plus immunotherapy, as an adjuvant to surgery, and Controlled study with dibromoduleitol and streptozotocin in metastatic malignant melanoma.